Myrtle Peters and the Chamber of Secrets
by Toria Wildman
Summary: Sorry It took so long. Here's Chapter 5-The first Student is attacked and Myrtle and her friends celebrate her birthday. AU. on hiatus untill I get inspiration
1. Prolog

A/N: I'm placing Myrtle's date of death for AFTER Christmas, Around March- April 1942  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
It was an ordinary day in the Gyriffindor common room. It was Saturday so there were no classes. Harry Potter was looking through the Photo Album his Giant friend, Hagrid, had given him, when he saw a picture with a caption that caught his eye. Five people were standing outside the Three Broomsticks; a favorite place of Harry, Ron and Hermione's to get Butterbeer. The Caption read: Hagrid, Minerva, Rachael, Myrtle and Harry. October 1941.  
  
"Hey, Harry want to play a game of chess?" Harry's best friend asked brushing back a stray piece of red hair from his face.  
  
"Not right now I have to ask Hagrid something," Harry responded.  
  
"Alright, I'll see if Hermione want's to play a game," Ron answered.  
  
Harry left the common room, taking the photo album; he walked through the castle and onto the grounds till he came to Hagrid's house. Hagrid opened the big door and beckoned Harry in.  
  
"Oh, 'Ello 'Arry, come on in, where are Ron and 'Ermione?"  
  
"Back at the castle. I have a question to ask." Harry said stepping into the hut and sitting down on the couch. Hagrid's dog, Fang walked up and sat at Harry's feet.  
  
Harry handed his friend the picture. Hagrid studied the picture. His eyes filled with tears.  
  
"This picture was taken 6 months before Myrtle's death."  
  
Harry stared in surprise, Hagrid knew Moaning Myrtle, the girl that haunted the second floor girl's bathroom.  
  
"You knew Moaning Myrtle?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I was one of her best friends, so were Harry, he was your grandfather, I expect you were named after him, and Minerva and her sister Rachael. She was called Myrtle Peters back then." 


	2. On the train and Contests

A/N: Please excuse the age inaccuracies; this is my first Harry Potter fic.  
  
  
  
Myrtle's POV  
  
"Hey. Rachael, Minerva!" I yelled after my two witch friends as I walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. I was starting third year while Rachael was starting fourth year at our school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rachael's older sister was beginning her sixth year and is a prefect. Both girls had black hair, which was very well kept compared to my oily ugly brown hair.  
  
"Hey!" Minerva and Rachael's parents hugged the girls and walked through the barrier.  
  
"'Ey Myrtle!" A loud voice boomed. I jumped and turned around.  
  
It was a good friend of mine, Rubeus Hagrid. He's a half Giant. When I first heard his mum was a giant and his father was a human, I got a VERY disturbing image. Everyone calls him Hagrid. He's very nice and sweet and gentle (for a half-Giant) except for his hugs, they can almost crush your bones! He pulled the McGonagall girls in to a bone-crushing hug and I began to back away. He pulled me in to a hug.  
  
"'Aven't seen you all summer!" He said.  
  
"You too Hagrid!" Minerva said.  
  
"Oh, DRAT!" Minerva whispered.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Here comes Tom Riddle. Hide me!" Minerva ducked behind Hagrid. Tom Marvalo "Muggle hater" Riddle has a slight crush on Minerva. There was another boy behind him, with black hair and glasses like Minerva's and mine. Harry Jonathon Potter. We're kind of. Umm. Going out.  
  
"Move it Mudblood!" Tom snapped.  
  
"What did you say?" Harry snapped.  
  
"I asked your STUPID MUDBLOOD girlfriend to MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Tom snapped back.  
  
"Come on guys, let's get on the train before it leaves." Hagrid said pulling us along before Harry could pulverize that JERK into a million pieces.  
  
We got onto the train and found a seat. Minerva got to sit with the prefects, the lucky! Soon the trolley of food came. We bought a lot of everything. And do I mean everything-Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every flavor beans, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pie slices.  
  
"Hey," Rachael said "Watch as I stuff this WHOLE piece of pie in my mouth!" Rachael announced.  
  
"EWWW! THAT'S gross!" I squealed.  
  
"O' that's nothing, I can eat all these jelly beans in one sitting!" Hagrid announced.  
  
I made a face and proceeded with opening a chocolate frog.  
  
I ate the frog in one bite and handed the card to Harry.  
  
Harry laughed. "Those two are disgusting!"  
  
I laughed as I watched the competition. Minerva opened the door and peering in made a face at her little sister's antics.  
  
"You'd best change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." Minerva said. (A/N: Sound familiar?)  
  
She was right, as soon as we came out from changing we arrived at Hogsmeade station.  
  
So, I thought Ready for another BORING year?   
  
We got into the carriages, and little did I know that this year would be my last.  
  
  
  
Beta-Reader: Oh, Wow! This is shaping up into a good fic!  
  
Toria: Hey, Naomi, save it for a review and go get Rach (my backup beta- Reader, Historical accuracies person and whom the character Rachael is named after)  
  
Naomi: Ok. Bye!!! 12 day's left till Will and Deanna's wedding!!!!!! 


	3. Sorting and sadness

A/N: My friend, Rachel asked why in chapter 2 Myrtle's narrative says, "Little did I know that this year would be my last". Well I was watching that movie about that Kennedy cousin who killed his neighbor and a voice over said, "In a week I would be dead" and I thought it was a good foreshadowing attempt. The Sorting Hat song is from book 4, because I'm to LAZY to think up my own.  
  
  
  
As soon as the carriages stopped we walked up the stairs into the great hall.  
  
"My little sister's a first year." Harry announced.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked as we entered the great hall. I looked up at the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the sky, It was a very beautiful night at that, the sky was turning a very dark blueberry color and the stars were simple beautiful.  
  
"I forgot," Harry said meekly. Obviously Harry was thinking the Nazi's were interrogating him.  
  
"I mean I was so mad at Riddle for calling you a Mudblood" Harry continued.  
  
"I've been through it a thousand times, him calling me a Mudblood doesn't hurt my feelings." I said. I was lying again, lying through my teeth. Since Rachael and Minerva were in another year and another dorm room, they would not hear me crying.  
  
"Well, still you shouldn't take any of his mouthing off." Rachael said.  
  
"If you want, I can take 500,000,000 points off of Slytherin." Minerva offered.  
  
"It happened BEFORE school started, so no you can't." I said.  
  
"Come on, then, the sorting is about to start." Hagrid said.  
  
We went over to our Gryffindor table and sat down. Sometimes I wonder why I was but into this house. Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Ha! I'm not brave. I'm such a coward, even war broadcasts on the radio scare me.  
  
The Sorting hat began to sing: A thousand years or more ago,  
  
When I was newly sewn,  
  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
  
Whose names are still well known:  
  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
  
Shrewed Slytherin, from fen.  
  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
  
They launched a daring plan  
  
To educate young sorcerers  
  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
  
Now each of these four founders  
  
Formed their own house, for each  
  
Did value different virtues  
  
In the ones they had to teach.  
  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
  
would always be the best;  
  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
  
Most worthy of admission;  
  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
  
Loved those of great ambition.  
  
While still alive they did divide  
  
Their favorites from the throng,  
  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
  
When they were dead and gone?  
  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
  
He whipped me off his head  
  
The founders put some brains in me  
  
So I could choose instead!  
  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
  
I've never yet been wrong,  
  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
  
And tell where you belong!  
  
Soon they came to "Potter, Elisabeth".  
  
A young girl with black hair came up and put on the hat, Harry crossed his fingers.  
  
"Gyriffindor!" The hat cried. Our table erupted with cheers especially from Harry. Elisabeth ran over to our table and sat down next to her brother to watch the rest of the ceremony.  
  
"Ok, Lizzie. These are my friends Myrtle, Hagrid, Rachael and Minerva." Harry said.  
  
We smiled politely.  
  
"Harry is she going to be in the group?" asked Minerva.  
  
"I don't see why not. Lizzie, do you want to hang with us until you find some friends?" Harry asked.  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Cool, Welcome to the group." Rachael said.  
  
"Thank you." Lizzie said. Then she turned to Hagrid  
  
"Are you a giant?" She asked.  
  
"Only half, don't worry I won't eat ya!" Hagrid joked.  
  
Lizzie's eyes widened.  
  
"He was only joking." Harry reassured her.  
  
We ate our food and Professor Dippet (the Headmaster) said a few words and sent us all to bed.  
  
"First year's this way!" Minerva's voice said over the crowd of Gyriffindors, Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's. Tom Riddle looked over at us and he smiled at Minerva, who grimaced. Soon, finally we got to our common room Minerva gave the password, "Pig Snout", and we all walked in to the Common Room. Minerva directed us to our dormitories, Boys on the right girls on the left. I bid goodnight to my friends and Lizzie and went up to the 3rd year girl's dormitory and cried. 


	4. Prediction of Death

A/N: I am to lazy to think of new teacher names so pretend they are the current (Harry James Potter era) parents. No one knows Hooch's first name so it is Rolanda, ok.  
  
  
  
I woke to a tear soaked pillow and a smiling blonde haired girl.  
  
" Hello, Poppy." I said.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey is my roommate, well one at least five girls, counting me, have shared the room for 3 years, we even take our classes together, we're kind of close, but not Best Friends close.  
  
" Hey, were you crying last night?" She asked.  
  
" No." I lied.  
  
" Oh, come on! I have known you for 3 years and I heard you last night so do not lie. And let's go get some breakfast." Poppy said  
  
"Ok" I said. I got out of bed, got into my Hogwarts robes, and put my hair into a ponytail.  
  
We walked down into the common room where our other roommates-Rolanda Hooch, Naomi Williams and Keiko Igarashi.  
  
" Ready to go to Breakfast?" Keiko asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
" I think we start Divination today." Rolanda remarked.  
  
" The teacher, Professor Trelawney, couldn't predict her way out of a open basket!" Naomi said. Everyone laughed, then we went to down to the Great hall where we ate breakfast. Toward the end, Professor Dumbledore passed out our schedules.  
  
" Darn it! We still have double potions with the Syltherins." Hagrid said.  
  
" We do?" I asked, looking at my schedule. Great! Just what I needed Olive Hornby tormenting me.  
  
The bell beginning class rang and we walked out onto the grounds for Herbology.  
  
" Hi Sprout." I said. Sprout is my age and is in Hufflepuff house but I can't remember her first name.  
  
" Hi Myrtle."  
  
The teacher began talking about which ingredients worked in which potions. A bunch of potted Mandrakes was on a far table. I was barely listening. I looked across the lawn there was a care of Magical Creatures lesson going on. I think it was the 4th years, yes definitely because I saw Harry and Rachael. I looked at the teacher as she asked about what Mandrakes were used for. I raised my hand.  
  
" Yes Ms. Peters."  
  
" The mandrake is used to return people who have been transfigured to their original state." I said.  
  
" Very good, 10 points to Gyriffindor."  
  
Soon the class was over and we went to Transfiguration. I saw Minerva talking to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
" Hey. I hear you're after Dumbledore's job." I said jokingly.  
  
Minerva laughed. "Maybe." She said, walking away.  
  
I laughed too.  
  
" Isn't that true Hagrid?" I asked.  
  
" What?" He asked back.  
  
" Minerva is looking to steal Professor Dumbledore's job." I said.  
  
Hagrid laughed.  
  
" Hey Mudblood, Shut up your pet Giant!" Olive Hornby said on her way to class.  
  
Minerva heard this and took 10 points off Sylitherin. I smiled.  
  
After Transfiguration was, lunch and I chatted with my friends. I went to the rest of my classes. The last class was Divination. My roommates and I went to that class.  
  
" Welcome to Divination, were we will study the fine art of predicting the future." The teacher Professor Trelawney said.  
  
" My sister took this class a couple of years ago and she said it was a bore!" Naomi whispered.  
  
" So why are WE taking it?" I whispered back.  
  
" Because Keiko is taking it and she said it would be utterly boring to take alone so she made us." Naomi whispered back.  
  
I groaned.  
  
" Split in to groups of two, come, and collect a teacup, I will fill it. Then sit down and drink until only the dregs remain. Swirl these around three times with the left hand, and then drain the remaining tea into your saucer. When the last of the tea has drained, give it to your partner to read, use pages 5 and 6 of 'Unfogging the Future' I will come around and assist if you need help." The teacher continued.  
  
I grabbed Naomi's hand and we each grabbed a blue teacup. We followed the instructions and the tea tasted awful. We switched cups and I looked into her's.  
  
" It looks like a, " I paused "Club" I said. Looking at the book "That means, an attack?" I wondered.  
  
"I think you should have your inner eye tested." Naomi joked.  
  
" Maybe." I said, I put my hands in my pockets (A/N: do their uniforms have pockets?) and felt a note.  
  
Mudbloods, The chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir of Salazar Sytherin, BEWARE!!!!  
  
I showed the letter to Naomi.  
  
" It could mean this."  
  
" What?" She asked.  
  
" You're a Muggle born right?" I asked.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Psst, Keiko." I showed the letter to her.  
  
She scooted her chair over to us.  
  
" What could this mean?" She asked.  
  
" Well from what I remember from History of Magic. Salazar hated Muggle born Wizards and Witches and believed they were unworthy of being in Hogwarts." Naomi said.  
  
" You stay AWAKE in History of Magic." Keiko asked.  
  
" Barley." Naomi said laughing.  
  
" Guys will talk about it later." I said looking at the teacher.  
  
" All right, tonight in our dorm." Keiko replied.  
  
Naomi looked into my cup.  
  
" Oh a puppy dog. Your birthday's coming isn't it?"  
  
" Yes, in a month." I answered.  
  
" I think Harry or someone is going to give you a pet."  
  
I laughed.  
  
" You need a boyfriend!" I responded.  
  
She looked through the book.  
  
" Oh, wait. Not a dog, A Grim." She whispered.  
  
" What the heck is a Grim" I asked  
  
"A Grim my dear is an omen of death." The teacher said. She snuck up behind us and it made me jump.  
  
The bell rang freeing me from the professor's creepy presence.  
  
" Myrtle dear, you dropped this." Professor Trelawney said. She handed me a note, but not before reading it.  
  
" Did you write this." She asked.  
  
" No I didn't, I'm Muggle Born." I said.  
  
" Do you know who did?" She asked.  
  
" No Professor." I said. "Can I please go."? I asked.  
  
" Still shook up about the Death Omen?" She asked.  
  
" NO!" I said leaving.  
  
Who ever heard of a DOG as a death omen? I thought as I walked down into the Great Hall.  
  
" Hey Harry." I said.  
  
" Hey Myrtle." He said.  
  
" What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
" Rolanda told us about the Grim." Minerva said.  
  
I glared at Rolanda.  
  
" Oh Please, It's a DOG!" I said.  
  
" My Grandfather saw one and a month later, he died." Harry said.  
  
" Yeah, of a Heart Attack." Lizzie interjected.  
  
" She also told us about the letter." Rachael said.  
  
" Rolo!" I said calling her that nickname she hates.  
  
We ate the rest of dinner in silence, I was too mad at Rolanda.  
  
Later that night my roommates and I had a meeting.  
  
" I think it's Olive." Rolanda said setting a bowl of popcorn down in the middle of the circle we formed.  
  
" Why?" I asked.  
  
" Well it's obvious she hates Muggle Borns." Rolanda said.  
  
" I think its Tom Riddle." I said.  
  
" Why's that?" Poppy asked.  
  
" He REALLY hates Muggle Borns." I answered.  
  
We talked and ate popcorn until it was midnight and we went to bed. That night I had the strangest dream. I was in the second floor girl's bathroom, when I saw a pair of yellow eyes by a sink, then everything went black.  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, wow, foreshadowing, but of course, you already know she is going to die. Next chapter, Myrtle's 13th birthday, and a trip to Hogsmeade, also the picture from the prolog will play a part. It has been a bit shaky and fast in the beginning but I was supposed to turn this in to my English teacher before Winter Break. I turned in the first four chapters along with a summary of the next four chapters. Oh, My staff (Naomi, Rachel, Keiko and Nathan) and I have been trying to decide whether or not to continue the story after Myrtle dies. So what do you think? After Myrtle dies, should the story continue with the Point of Views of Myrtle's friends. 


	5. Myrtle's Birthday

Before I knew it September was gone and October arrived with a blast of cold air. The past month went by in a blur, it seemed that one-minute it was September 1st the next it was October 18th, and my birthday. It was a Saturday so no classes, plus there was also a Hogsmeade visit later this afternoon. I got dressed and went down to breakfast. I thought about Hogsmeade, last year Harry and Rachael got to go. Minerva had stayed to do homework but ended up telling me about the village of Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade was the only non-muggle settlement, and I really wanted to go there and today was my first visit.  
  
"Hi guys." I said when I got down to the great hall.  
  
Hi, Myrtle, Happy Birthday." Rachael said  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
I sat down next to Harry and ate breakfast.  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"We're going to Hogsmeade." I said.  
  
"Mail's here." Harry said  
  
I looked up, and saw my parents Tawny Owl flying through the other massive cloud of owls. She dropped a package in front of me, Almost upsetting a pile of toast. The package was wrapped in a very sensible but nice wrapping paper.  
  
"Who's it from?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"My Mum and Dad, Well my adopted parent's anyway."  
  
"You were adopted?" Harry asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"My real parent's died. I was adopted by a wizard couple that had a daughter." I said. "My real mum was my adoptive mum's friend before my adoptive mum went to Hogwarts. My real parents made my adoptive parents my godparents when I was born" My voice trailed off slightly as I said "A month before they died."  
  
I turned my attention to the package. It was from my parents and Arabella. I opened and discovered a Nancy Drew book and some fudge. I smiled. Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"We have a hour before going to Hogsmeade." He said.  
  
I decided to go upstairs and put my new book in my room to read tonight. I went outside to the grounds next; by the time I got outside into the crisp October air it was time to go.  
  
"I'm going to Zonko's first." Rachael said. "Maybe we can find some kind of prank to pull on Olive." She whispered, so her sister wouldn't hear.  
  
I laughed. We walked along the ground until we came to Hogsmeade.  
  
I looked around the town. Harry pointed out which buildings were which.  
  
"Come on." Rachael said pulling my arm toward Zonko's.  
  
"Ok, we'll meet at the Three Broomsticks in 1 hour."  
  
We all nodded, and I followed Rachael along a dirt path and through a door that said "Zonko's Joke shop" "Hey, We can put Dung Bombs in her book bag!" Rachael said pointing to a box. She laughed.  
  
"What are those?" I asked pointing.  
  
Rachael laughed again.  
  
"Hiccup Sweets. We could give one to Olive," Rachael whispered picking up one "She'll be hiccupping for hours!" Rachael then laughed.  
  
Rachael eventually bought some Hiccup Sweets and we left the store and walked around for a while until it was time to meet our friends.  
  
"Hey guys." I said as I sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Happy Birthday." Minerva said pulling me into a sisterly hug then handed me a box with small holes in it.  
  
I smiled weakly.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"It's from all of us." Hagrid said beaming.  
  
I opened the package and out sprung a small ginger colored kitten, which started licking my face.  
  
I laughed and looked at the group.  
  
"Thank you guys so much." I would have hugged them but I was holding the kitten.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" asked Rachael.  
  
I shrugged and thought about it "Ginger" I suggested.  
  
"I like that name." Said Minerva.  
  
Harry looked at his watch as the kitten curled up in my lap.  
  
"Well, I guess we should head back." Harry said.  
  
Before we got back to the school Harry asked a housemate of ours if he could use his camera to take our picture. Then we all walked back and Professor Dumbledore was waiting at the entrance.  
  
"All students are to report to there dormitories immediately." He announced to the gathering students.  
  
We walked to Gryffindor tower and gave the password to the fat lady.  
  
"Who's missing?" Minerva said loudly to the gathering Gryffindors."  
  
"Naomi Williams." Lizzie answered.  
  
I looked around at the group and found out Lizzie was right.  
  
"Rachael, Where's Naomi?" I asked. She shrugged.  
  
Dumbledore came in.  
  
"There has been an attack." He told us.  
  
"Who was attacked?" Harry asked.  
  
"Naomi Williams. But I assure you all Naomi will be fine." He said. He answered a few more questions then left.  
  
I was scared. What was happening, did Naomi's attack have something to do with the strange dreams I'd been having? Harry looked at me.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be ok." He said.  
  
I nodded and left for my room.  
  
A/N: Do you want to be a Muggle attacked by the Basilisk? Just review with you're: Name: Age (11-17): House: When Attacked (Between November and June): 


	6. Discontinuing

A/N: I'm discontinuing this story due to lack of reviews in the last chapter, or even the whole damn story! In fact I'm discontiuning life! 


End file.
